Devices for cutting or trimming sheet material utilizing different types of cutting blades are well known in the art. For example, early sheet cutting devices and mechanisms were found in industrial situations in which large rolls of sheet material needed to be cut. Different types of cutters or trimmers have been adapted for office or personal use.
Conventional paper cutters often include an elongated blade pivotally attached to a cutting board at one end. In these “guillotine-type” cutters, the elongated blade is lowered about the pivot, thereby cutting a paper or material by shearing action. The elongated blade is often exposed, posing a significant danger, especially for use by children. Another drawback of this type of cutter is the overall size which makes it difficult to easily and conveniently transport them for personal use.
One style of paper cutter includes a blade attached to a carrier which is translated along a rail assembly. The rail assembly may be pivoted at one end to permit loading and unloading of the material to be cut as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,097 entitled “PAPER-CUTTING MACHINE AND METHOD OF CUTTING PAPER” to Mori issued on Dec. 3, 1991. The rail assembly may also be pivoted at both end of the rail assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,001 assigned to assignee of the present application and entitled “PAPER CUTTER WITH CIRCULAR BLADES” to Boda issued on Jun. 21, 1994. The rail may also be stationary as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,117 entitled “PAPER CUTTER” to Spaulding issued on Jan. 31, 1967. Attempts have also been made to combine a cutter with a ruler, while other cutting devices disclose a cutting member which is slidably guided within a slot in a ruler. The cutting member includes a rearward portion from which a blade is attached that is proximate the outside edge of the ruler.
Many of the cutters described above employ a spring to activate the blade. For example, several of the patents noted above include blades that are forced into engagement by pressing on the carrier and depressing a spring. The blade is disengaged by releasing the carrier and allowing the spring to force the blade away from the cutting board. These assemblies require a number of components to house the springs.
Another limitation of conventional cutters is the number of variables which may influence the straightness of the cut. Such cutters often employ a rail which would cut a straight line, but only if the rail was manufactured perfectly and actuated by the user with a consistent pressure in a straight down direction.